(not applicable)
The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for selecting channels, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for enabling selection of channels containing desired content.
Satellite radio operators will soon provide digital quality radio broadcast services covering the entire continental United States. These services will offer approximately 100 channels, of which nearly 50 channels in a typical configuration will provide music with the remaining stations offering news, sports, talk and data channels. Digital radio may also be available in the near future from conventional analog radio broadcasters that will provide a terrestrial based system using signals co-located in the AM and FM bands.
Satellite radio has the ability to improve terrestrial radio""s potential by offering a better audio quality, greater coverage and fewer commercials. Accordingly, in October of 1997, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) granted two national satellite radio broadcast licenses. The FCC allocated 25 megahertz (MHZ) of the electro-magnetic spectrum for satellite digital broadcasting, 12.5 MHz of which are owned by Sirius Satellite Radio and 12.5 MHz of which are owned by the assignee of the present application xe2x80x9cXM Satellite Radio Inc.xe2x80x9d
The system plan for each licensee presently includes transmission of substantially the same program content from two or more geosynchronous or geostationary satellites to both mobile and fixed receivers on the ground. In urban canyons and other high population density areas with limited line-of-sight (LOS) satellite coverage, terrestrial repeaters will broadcast the same program content in order to improve coverage reliability. Some mobile receivers will be capable of simultaneously receiving signals from two satellites and one terrestrial repeater for combined spatial, frequency and time diversity, which provides significant mitigation of multipath interference and addresses reception issues associated with blockage of the satellite signals.
In accordance with XM Satellite Radio""s unique scheme, the 12.5 MHZ band will be split into 6 slots. Four slots will be used for satellite transmission. The remaining two slots will be used for terrestrial reinforcement.
In accordance with the XM frequency plan, each of two geostationary satellites will transmit identical or at least similar program content. The signals transmitted with QPSK modulation from each satellite (hereinafter satellite 1 and satellite 2). For reliable reception, the LOS signals transmitted from satellite 1 are received, reformatted to Multi-Carrier Modulation (MCM) and rebroadcast by terrestrial repeaters. The assigned 12.5 MHZ bandwidth (hereinafter the xe2x80x9cXMxe2x80x9d band) is partitioned into two equal ensembles or program groups A and B. Each ensemble will be transmitted by each satellite on a separate radio frequency (RF) carrier. Each RF carrier supports up to 50 channels of music or data in Time Division Multiplex (TDM) format.
Thus, in a digital audio radio system such as the system described above, a need exists for a device that enables a user to intelligently select desired content among the many channels that will be available. A need further exists for a feature in such a system that gives the user an easy way to select the desired type of content and to further retrieve channels containing such desired type of content.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a method of customizing the selection of channels among a plurality of channels comprises the steps of receiving a digitally encoded bit stream over-the-air on the plurality of channels and decoding a selected channel among the plurality of channels. The method further comprises the steps of selectively tagging a desired type of content on the selected channel, analyzing a broadcast information channel and/or an Electronic Program Guide (hereinafter EPG) for an indication of content of the desired type among the plurality of channels, and alerting a user of a desired channel containing the indication of such desired content.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method of customized intelligent selection of audio channels among a plurality of channels broadcast over the air comprises the steps of receiving a digitally encoded bit stream over-the-air on the plurality of channels, wherein at least a portion of the plurality of channels contains content and associated channel information and selectively decoding at least a portion of the plurality of channels. The method further comprises of selectively storing descriptors in a non-volatile memory or other storage media corresponding to the desired content on the portion of the plurality channels, comparing the selectively stored descriptors with the associated channel information, and alerting a user of potential desired content if at least a portion of the selectively stored descriptors matches the associated channel information.
In a third aspect of the present invention, a device for receiving, and possibly storing for later playback, digital audio radio signals and intelligently selecting channels containing user-desired content comprises a receiver for receiving a digitally encoded bit stream over-the-air having a plurality of channels. At least a portion of the plurality of channels contains content and associated channel information. The device further comprises a decoder for selectively decoding at least a portion of the plurality of channels and the associated index information, a user input for enabling a user to selectively store descriptors associated with user desired content on at least one of the plurality of channels into a non-volatile memory or other storage media, and a processor or other device programmed to compare the selectively stored descriptors with the associated channel information and further programmed to alert a user of user desired content if at least a portion of the selectively stored descriptors matches the associated channel information.